


A Little Slice of Paradise

by Speary



Series: Speary's Destiel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestiAww, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hawaii, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one-shot set on a beach in Hawaii. Cas and Dean sunbath while Sam catches some waves. Originally posted on Tumblr for #destiaww.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Paradise

They were baking away under the intense summer sun. The sand beneath their beach towels molding to the shapes of their bodies. The sound of the surf was soothing and was coming from just a few steps away. Dean cracked an eye open as he laid there on his stomach. Cas was laying next to him on his own beach towel, slow puffs of sleepy breaths came out of his slightly parted lips. His eyes were closed. Dean breathed out a sigh of contentment.

There was nothing to hunt, nothing to even think about hunting. There was just this, the sun, the sand, the long days and nights for a few blessed weeks. Cas smiled. Dean kept watching him. Cas’ eyes cracked open now. “You’re getting dark,” Cas muttered.

“You too.” Dean tipped his head a little and let his gaze roll on out to the water. The waves were rolling in gently. The locals called it the hidden beach. They had to drive to it on a long stretch of unpaved roads. Consequently, there was no one around to infringe on their space. Cas’ hand fell onto Dean’s shoulder where it had rested the day before when they were in the exact same spot. They had drifted off to sleep that way, and Dean woke up to a handprint where Cas’ hand had blocked the sun.

He could see Sam riding a wave. He had managed to learn the skill over the course of just a week. In another week he might be a pro, Dean thought. He was happy. The world was good; his family was good; and everything seemed to be in danger of continuing on in the same way. He grinned to himself. Cas’ eyes were closed again, a look of absolute peace on his face. He was ready to head back, but he didn’t want to disturb Cas or call Sam away from the surf.

He felt Cas’ thumb move in a couple of long strokes on his arm. Cas’ eyes cracked open again. “We should head back.” Dean rolled over and sat up.

“Yeah. We’ll just wait for Sam to come in first.” Cas sat up and with the move slid over toward Dean just a bit. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his neck. Dean had grown use to these little moments. He inched toward Cas and held himself up with his arm propped up behind Cas. “We should go to a luau.”

Cas looked at him with a raised brow. “You gonna wear a Hawaiian shirt and eat poi?”

“Maybe.” He smiled into another kiss.

“You gonna sing ‘Blue Hawaii’ after you drink half of my Mai Tais?”

“I’m not gonna steal your Mai Tais. I’ll buy you some of your own and a few for me too.”

“And then the singing?”

“Only once we get back to the hotel and Sam goes to bed.” Dean ran his hand up Cas’ back into his hair. “I’ll sing you whatever you want.”

Cas got up then, raised his hand to his brow, and looked out at the ocean for Sam. He had just come back to the shore and had his board tucked up under his arm. Cas gathered his towel and then reached down to Dean. “Come on. We got a luau to get to.” Dean took his hand and let himself be pulled up.

“I could get so use to this life.” Dean moved in close to Cas and wrapped his arms around his back. And with the sun sending out a glow of amber light all around them, Dean breathed in the scent of Cas and paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: spearywritesstuff


End file.
